Casting Shadows
by TheGaia
Summary: A man looking for answers to questions that will alter his life, sets forth to find the one man who can explain them. Along the way, he picks up allies, unaware of what he's getting himself, and those around him, tangled into.
1. Prologue

**Casting Shadows**

Prologue

A tall man sat in the window of a small house. His long blonde hair, neatly tied into a long pony tail dangled down across the window-sil, his long blue robe's sleeves spread draped over his hands, one hanging loosely by his side, the other on his right knee. He sat with one leg dangling beside his arm, and the right leg bent with his right hand placed on the knee. He stared blankly out into the heavy rain with his gentle blue eyes, drifting into deep thought...

"Sir Gaia." A voice called from within the house.

"Yes, what is it?" Gaia replied, turning his head to the voice. A short man with ruffled brown hair was standing in a brightly lit doorway.

"It's terrible weather out there, are you still leaving?" The man asked, seeming concerned

"I have to, somebody must know what's going on..." Gaia trailed off, looking at the floor.

"I know sir, but, the weather is terrible, if you go out there you may not be travelling very long." The man persisted.

"I thank you for your concern, Laon, but please, let me leave." Gaia got up, and grabbed a long silver sword, almost as big as he was. It was held by a leather strap, with a button with an odd design holding it in place. He pick up the leather strap and slung it around himself.

"Very well sir, but if you ever need a place to stay..." Laon started "I'll come here." Gaia finished his sentence as he opened the creaky door.

Gaia stepped out into the large village. The village was decoid of activity, totally silent, except for the sound of the rain viciously pounding on the roof's of neighbouring houses. Gaia's long hair was instantly soaked by the rain, it stuck to his clothes and face. Gaia wiped his hair out of his eyes, and began to walk to the village gate. A voice called back from Laon's house.

"Hold, Gaia!" A strong voice called from just outside the door. Gaia turned to look who it was, he couldn't see his face clearly. But he was covered in a silver armour, which appeared to have a red outline, he was fairly tall, not as tall as Gaia though. His brown hair was held in place despite the rain, going up and out on both sides, then sliding back to meet at a point behind his neck, and on either side of his hair were two blades, with handles embedded in them, making them a full blade. Gaia knew who it was.

"Haha. Couldn't resist, could you Veron?" Gaia almost yelled.

"Are you joking good sir? Of course I can resist! I choose to help a man in need!" Veron yelled back.

"Well if you're going to tag along, you're going have to come out of the rain." Gaia said sarcastically as he continued walking. Veron was reluctant to walk in such heavy rain. but he stepped out into the open and ran after Gaia.

"Very funny. Now would you mind telling me what exactly you're looking for?" Veron inquired as they passed through the village gate. Gaia stopped and looked at him.

"I'll tell you on a brighter day my friend. For now, all you need to know is that answers are required to questions." Gaia continued walking, now on the wet road, the dirt under their feet soft and wet. Veron stood, wondering, then caught up with Gaia, knowing not to ask again. Veron had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, for this journey wasn't going to be without casualties.


	2. Bladen Knight and Earthen Sage

Chapter 1 - Bladen Knight and Earthen Sage

It had been several days since Veron and Gaia had left the safety of the large village. The rain had finally stopped, the two of them were drenched to the bone, but were happy to finally see the sun. Not many words were spoken between the two travellers, one had much to ask, but the other had more to answer. Veron sat on a rock and drew his left blade, holding it up to the sun and examining it. Gaia stared up blankly into the sky.

"Will you at least tell me where we're headed?" Veron asked, still examining the blade. Gaia got up and looked at him.

"I guess I owe you that much. We're headed to a small secluded village in the Belarian mountains." Gaia stared at Veron, awaiting a response, which soon followed as Veron switch his gaze to Gaia, appearing concerned.

"The Belarian mountains? The people there don't take kindly to strangers. What possible profit could you make from there?" Veron inquired.

"There's someone there...he knew about my father...and his...powers..." Gaia looked away from Veron. In response, Veron sheathed his blade and got up.

"Dare I ask what powers you speak of?" Veron prepared to be rejected.

"I would answer, but I honestly have no idea." Gaia looked worried. "But we should keep moving, we have a long road ahead..." Gaia trailed off, then started walking. Veron followed closely.

After many hours of walking, Veron spotted a small village on the horizon. He began to run towards the small village, his armour clinking together as he ran. Gaia continued his solid pace after Veron, knowing its not gonna get him any closer to Belaria. Veron entered the small village, looking frantically for an inn, he hadn't slept on a bed in days. Veron appeared relieved as he spotted an inn near the forest skirting the village, he ran inside and began to talk to the inn keeper.

"Good Sir, would you have any room open? My friend and I haven't slept well in days." Veron was anxious to get to sleep.

"Now...old on there Mr..." The inn keeper said slowly.

"Veron." Veron stated, "Right, Veron. Well Mr. Veron, I don't just give my rooms to any one...they have to be trusthworthy..." the inn keeper spoke slowly.

"I, my good inn keep, am a Bladen Knight of the emperial city Jurian!" Veron explained to the inn keeper.

"Jurian you say? Never heard of it." Veron stumbled backwards at these words, and place his hand on his face. "What is it that you're talking about 'Bladen Knight'?" The inn keeper asked.

"Jurian! I am a Bladen Knight, trained to protect the emperor of Jurian! He rules the country of Ceris?" Veron persisted.

"What nonsense do you speak of? If you are trained to protect him, why are you here?" The inn keeper persisted. Veron began to get angry with the old man.

"Listen you useless old man, can you give my friend and I a room for the night or not!" Veron yelled at the inn keeper.

"What friend?" The inn keeper asked innocently. Veron turned around, noticing Gaia wasn't here yet.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Veron drew his left blade and threw it into the wall. Gaia walked in slowly, looking at Veron, who was red faced with frustration.

"Excuse me sir, but could you allow me and Veron to stay the night? I shall pay you in advance." Gaia placed several gold pieces on the inn keepers desk.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Handing a key to Gaia, "Third door down the hall, right side." The inn keeper pointed down the hall. Gaia began walking in the direction of the room. While Veron walked the other direction to get his blade.

"Only give to trustworthy people...greedy old..." Veron mumbled to himself as he attempted to get his blade out of the wall.

"You'll be paying for that wall too." The inn keeper persisted. Veron got the blade out of the wall, and walked over to the inn keeper.

"You'll be lucky if I don't use your head to fill that hole!" Veron held his blade up to the inn keepers neck, he nodded slowly. As Veron walked away, he let out a sigh of relief.

The room was relativly small, a bed on either side of the room, a window on the wall furthest from the door. Just another inn, but anything was better than the ground. Veron slept like a log that night, completly unmoving, and snoring loudly. His armour and blades were hung off the end of his bed, drapeing onto the floor. Gaia sat up on his bed, unable to sleep, and not just because of Veron's snoring. He sat staring at his hands, fixated on his fingers, and how an odd energy coursed through them. Gaia looked out the window, and waved his hand. A large rock jetted noisily up from the ground outside the window.

"What is this power...why do I have it...what is it? Father said it was the 'Earthen Sage's gift...but what does that mean?" Gaia trailed off and laid in bed, thinking of his powers, his father, and the only person who could answer his questions.


	3. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 2 - Unwanted Attention

As Gaia and Veron lay sleeping in the safety of the inn, they are unaware of the danger that is currently marching to this small village...

"All units, halt!" A man wearing a black suit commanded as he turned to look at a horde of miltia troops, some wearing armour, and each wielding their own weapon. "We will arrive at the village within the next hour. Many of you are tired and wish to rest, well tough, we still have a little ways to go, but we'll take the village with practically no retalliation, got it?" The man yelled at his troops, they all gave a unified "Yes, sir!" The man turns back around, "Ok then, all units, move out!" With that all the men began to march.

"Kuris and his men believe they are suprise attacking this small village, but when they get here, we'll take them Archer squad will take as many of them out before they reach the village, Fighter squad will engage what's left of the forces and eleminate them. Protect the villagers at all cost, is that clear?" A woman stood in front of an army of archers and knights, giving them orders. She had long blonde hair, reaching her waist. she was covered with armour, green armour, she had a long bow strapped to her back and a sword hung loosely by her side. She seemed ready for battle, but her face seemed gentle, her green eyes seemed to shimmer in the light. An archer stepped forward.

"Yes miss Carissa." The archer answered.

"Alright, archer's with Arion, fighters with me!" Carissa yelled at the troops, Arion nodded in agreement. The archers followed Arion to their posts outside the village, hiding in trees and behind bushes awaiting Kuris and his men. Carissa moved the troops into the village, causing some distress throughout the village about why there were warriors here. The villagers all ran into their homes and shut the windows.

The inn keeper looked out the window seeing the soldiers, and began to worry. "Hold on, didn't I just put a knight in one of my rooms! He can protect me!" the inn keeper practically yelled to himself and ran down the hall to the room, he turned the knob and walked forward, right into the door. The inn keeper fell backwards. Veron fell off his bed at the sound of the inn keeper hitting the door.

"Oh what now you crazy..." Veron talked to himself.

"Boys! Something's going on! Their are soldiers in the village!" The inn keeper yelled through the door. Veron got up of the floor and ran to the end of his bed. He picked up his armour and threw it on, tieing his leg plates on. He picked up his twin blades and sheathed them. Gaia sat up, grabbing his sword. Veron ran over and opened the door, to see the inn keeper on the floor looking out the window at the soldiers.

Arion waved silently to the other archers to load there bows, as Kuris and his men walked closer. Arion took an arrow and loaded it into his bow, and aimed at the soldiers. "FIRE!" Arion yelled, as a volley of arrows flew from the forest around Kuris' and his men, Kuris drew his sword and cut an arrow in mid flight.

"Ambush! All units attack!" Kuris ran forward followed by his men, the archers continued to fire volleys, takeing many lives of soldiers in the process, but as the Kuris militia made it past the bushes, they began to easily annhilate the archers.

"Archers, retreat!" Arion yelled as he ran back into the forest. Kuris' militia began to celebrate.

"Idiots! This was just the first wave! There's most likely another wave of soldiers waiting for us! So hold your damn celebrating and move out!" Kuris yelled as he ran towards the village, followed by his militia. Kuris stopped just before he came into the village, his militia ran out and began a bloody battle with Carissa's warrior's. Carissa parried an oncoming spear and stabbed through the spearsman quickly. A swordsman went to attack Carissa from behind, Arion intercepted with a punch to the swordsmans head sending him flying across the ground.

"Thanks for the help Arion." Carissa said playfully as she locked swords with another swordsman, tripping him with a leg sweep.

"Anytime miss." Arion said as he grabbed a sword from the swordsman Carissa grounded, and the battle continued.

Gaia, Veron and the inn keeper watched the bloody scene from inside then inn. Veron became enraged at the thought of makeing such a nice small village into a battle field. He drew his twin blades, holding one in front of his horizontally and one behind him horizontally and ran to the door.

"Wait! Only attack the milita! I recognise the soldiers, they're an imperial defence force, and that's commander Carissa! Don't harm them!" The inn keeper yelled at Veron. Veron stopped in the doorway. He began to think "Carissa? That name sounds familiar..."

"I won't, thank you for warning me old man." Veron ran out into the bloody battle field. The inn keeper turned to Gaia.

"Aren't you going to help him?" The inn keeper asked innocently, Gaia shook his head.

"I can't risk my life just yet..." Gaia trailed off and went to sit down, the inn keeper stared at him blankly, who did this guy think he was?

As Veron ran out, he was attacked by a milita man with an axe, he swung the axe horzintally at Veron. Veron ducked the blow, balanceing himself with one of his blades, he did a leg sweep knocking over the axe man; before the man hit the ground, Veron shifted his other blade under him, falling onto the blade and skewering himself. Veron ran out to the battle field and help engage the milita.

Back in the forest, Kuris picked up a long bow and an arrow, heading to the edge of the forest and aimed the arrow into the fray. "For too long have you haunted me, miss Carissa, it's too bad you have to die now, I suppose I'll miss the challenge." Kuris pulled the arrow back on the bow, and let if fly straight towards Carissa. Veron struck down another militia man, when he saw the arrow fly out of the forest. Veron was too far away to stop the arrow, but someone else had noticed, and was much closer.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Arion stood in front of Carissa, with an arrow in his chest, and fell to the ground. Carissa turned and looked at Arion's limp body. She stood in awe of the bloody scene.

"What...why?..." Carissa stopped fighting, and fell to Arion's side. Veron looked at the bloody man, and how Carissa weeped for him... Then he turned to his attention to the man standing in the forest holding a bow, Veron's face went red, and he ran towards the man, blades front and back. He jumped through the bushes, blades vertically up on either side of him.

"Coward!" Veron fell towards Kuris, bringing his blades down on him, vertically slahsing his arm, and diagonally cuting through his chest. Kuris let out a gasp for breath, and fell to the ground.

Veron brought walked out of the forest, holding Kuris' blood drenched body up to show the militia. "Unless you want to share his fate, leave now!" Veron barked at the militia, the militia soldiers looked at eachother, then dropped their weapons and ran away as fast as they could. Veron hadn't known any of the soldiers lost, but as he dropped the bloody carcass, tears came forth for the soldiers who gave their lives in a pointless battle...

"Thank you...Good Bladen Knight..." Carissa said as she got up from Arions body, she smiled softly, "I don't know what you were doing in such a small village, but I'm in your debt." Carissa bowed to him.

"It's my duty to protect all of this continents citzens..." Veron said, slightly angrily, looking away to the left. Gaia emerged from the inn, and stepped through the bloody scene making his way to Veron.

"It's time to leave Veron, we have to get to Belaria asap." Gaia said bluntly. Veron looked at him angrily, Gaia looked back sympathetically, Veron's face turned to a sad face.

"Yes I know...Lets get moving..." Veron said quietly as he began walking.

"Wait!" Carissa yelled, "You need to get to some where? This should help..." Carissa handed Veron a highly decorated golden key, "It's a key to the gates of Pey, there's a man who lives there, Zent, he will make your travels easier..." Carissa stepped aside and let them by, "I thank you for everything, Bladen Knight."

"I await the day I will see you again." Veron pocketed the key, and started to walk, "and my name, is Veron." Veron said quietly as he and Gaia walked off on the road. Carissa smiled to herself, and moved her troops. Then the inn keeper came running out.

"You still have to pay your leaving fee!"


	4. The Earth Skimmer

Chapter 3 - The Earth Skimmer

It was a bright sunny day. Birds were chirping, there was a gentle wind blowing, and the sun heated the ground, giving life to the many plants. The massive walls of Pey intterupt the natural beauty. The large stone walls seem to spread forever, and are far too high to climb. Four gaurds stand at the gate, and six more patrol the top of the wall. There was one thing for sure, they were a big and well defended city. A tall man with short red hair and deep red eyes stepped out of the massive gates. He had a single thing and long sword by his side, and was clattered in armour, a helmet under his left arm. He appeared like the other guards, but his armour was lighter and his sword was thinner, no doubt a skilled swordsman. Gaia and Veron emerged from the forest, and walked down the open meadow road, still conversing about the previous days events.

"I think we lost him. Stupid greedy old man." Veron said in a sigh of relief.

"Why couldn't we have just payed him?" Gaia asked, as if Veron was being an idiot.

"It's the principle of the thing sir. He's a money grubbing old man, I refuse to pay him." Veron tripped over his own feet. Gaia put his hands behind his head and kept walking.

"Everyone needs money, Veron. I already have alot, I dont see why I shouldn't pay." Gaia said innocently. Veron got back up and dusted his armour off.

"Yes well..." Veron trailed off knowing he was defeated, "Where are we heading agian?" Veron asked innocently, Gaia stopped and turned to him.

"You forgot already? Carissa gave you a key to Pey so that we could find this Zent character, she said that he could make our travels faster. Though I'm guessing you weren't listening to a word she said, you were probably to busy admiring her." Gaia explained, and turned and continued walking. Veron stopped in place and rose a fist to Gaia.

"I wasn't! I heard every word she said! But I have a very bad memory!" Veron yelled at Gaia.

"Sure you do." Gaia continued walking with his hands behind his head, Veron's face went red with frustration, but cooled off and kept walking. To the left of them was a rather large log cabin, with smoke rising gently from the chimney. As Gaia looked at the picture perfect cabin, he forgot to look where he was going, and found himself on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Gaia said as he looked who he had run into, the red haired man sat across from him, his armour hitting the ground.

"That's quite alright, I should have been watching where I was going." The red haired man said as he stood up, not bothering to wipe the dust off his armour. "I was just happy to be heading home today. I'm sorry for the incident gentlemen." The red haired man began to walk towards the log cabin.

"That's your home? It's very nice." he said as he stood up. The red haired man turned and looked at him.

"Yes it is my home, thank you. Where are you headed?" The red haired man asked.

"We're heading into Pey, to look for someone named Zent. Right,Veron?" Gaia pointed out, Veron was busy wondering what was cooking in the red haired man's home, "Veron?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yes right...Zent...finding...yea..." Veron shook his head and came back into reality.

"Oh, the pilot. Zent lives in the far north east corner of Pey, he's got an air machine hangar next to his house, so you shouldn't have any problem finding his home." The red haired man explained as he turned and continued walking.

"Thank you good sir!" Veron yelled, and a faint "Your welcome!" was yelled back. "Well you heard the man, lets get going." Veron resumed walking. Gaia got up and followed.

After a fair distance of walking, they came close to the massive walls of Pey. Two of the sentries patrolling the wall pointed towards them and readied bows just in case. The four guards held spears forward, threatening the two. Veron reached into his pocket, pulling out the key, showing it to the closest guard. The guard grabbed the key and looked at it. He nodded in agreement, and allowed them to pass, all the other guards dropping their weapons to neutral positions. Veron placed the key in the massive gate, turning it and pushing the massive gate open enough so he could walk through. As he walked through, he withdrew the key. The guards closed the massive gate as they were sure they were gone.

The streets of Pey were bustling with activity, Gaia was knocked around by a few passing people, however, they avoided Veron. Veron shrugged at his companionm then began walking to the north east corner of the bustling city. Gaia attempted to follow, but was haveing a hard time getting through the massive crowds. Eventually he was out of the bustling activity, he saw Veron standing looking at a massive warehouse like structure.

"pant This pant must be it...pant" Gaia said, exhausted from trying to run through the crowd. Veron nodded slowly and walked to the small house beside the massive structure. Gaia followed slowly, slower than usual. Veron arrived to the small house and knocked on the door loudly. No answer. He knocked again.

"Zent! This is the Bladen Knight, Veron! I've been told by commander Carissa that you can aid my friend and I in our travels." Veron yelled through the door. Wait, did Veron just remember what Carissa said? Gaia thought to himself. The door opened, a man about Veron's height stepped out of the door. His hair was a sky blue, his eyes a dark brown. His hair fell over his left eye, the rest brushed neatly back. He wore black robes, and held two claws with long silver nails loosely. As he looked at the two travellers, he tossed his claws aside.

"Why didn't you say so? I thought you were that blasted tax man. Trying to take my money for owning an airship." Zent said scowling, as a short, fat man emerged from the bustling crowd, and upon seeing Zen't scowling face, he went running. Zent turned his attention to Veron, and Gaia. He grabbed a key from behind a painting and came out of the door, nodding for them to follow. He walked over to the gate of the airship hangar, placed the key in and turned it, sliding open the massive gate. Inside was an odd looking ship, the bottom was shaped like a sideways diamond, and on either side of that was an arm like structure, lined with openings that, apparently, made it fly. "You see, I'm not exactly sure how the thing works...I do know that every person in my family has piloted it, and that it's called the Earth skimmer." Zent presented it with one arm.

"Great, now load it up and we'll get heading to Belaria!" Gaia yelled from the doorway, Zent turned to him with a suprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it's not really air worthy yet...it hasnt been used in awhile...umm could you give me until tomorrow to prepare it?" Zent asked, hoping not to be yelled at, Gaia flopped over limply.

"Ugh...Yea sure..." Gaia looked at Veron pathetically, "Back into the crowd?" Veron nodded, "Back into the crowd." Gaia flopped over again.


	5. Silent Blade of the Shadow

Chapter 4 - Silent Blade of the Shadow

Veron opened the door to the inn, which was "conviently" placed in the south west corner of the city, much to Gaia's displeasure. The inn's first floor was a bar, which wasn't all suprising, most large cities have bar's at their inn's. The room stunk of smoke and alcohol, two men were fighting in one corner of the room, which was drawing most of the attention away from the Bladen Knight. Veron walked up to the bartender, and requested a room for one night, the bartender nodded and handed Veron a key. Gaia stumbled in through the door just as Veron turned around. Gaia was was holding his left arm with his right, and had a bruise on his right cheek. He walked over to Veron and stared at him.

"I'm not built for this big of a city." Gaia said, slightly angrily. Veron laughed and handed Gaia the key to the room. Gaia graciously accepted it and went upstairs to sleep. As he opened the door, he saw a silent room, with two rather large beds, a single wardrobe, and a closet. There was also a large window with a perfect view of the nearby treetops, Gaia smiled to himself. He placed his sword at the end of the bed, crawled in and threw the balnket over himself.

Back downstairs, Veron sat with a cup on his table. The people around him gave him odd looks, as if he was something other than human. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair, thinking of the bloody battle two days ago, and of how Carissa cried for Arion, he began to drift into deep thougtht...

The red haired man and his wife lay in bed, arms around eachother. They lay still together, however, it's not because they're asleep, the sheets above and beneath them were drenched in blood, there throats, slit, there sides, gashed, but they appear happy. A man almost Gaia's height stood in the room, off to the left of the bed. The blade strapped around his wrist reached far past his hand, the tip and edges were covered in blood. The moonlight shined through the window, and illuminated the man standing there. He was relativly thin, standing up straight, holding his right arm bent, stareing at his blade with his purple eyes, appearing to be entranced. His face was hidden by a dark purple face mask, covering his mouth and nose. His purple hair fanned up and over the face mask, falling neatly accross the top of it. He wore a simple black and purple combat suit, with no armour, only easy to manuver, and durable clothes. A hood sat around his neck, waiting to hide the rest of his face. The man turned to look at a mirror on a nearby wardrobe. He walked slowly closer, still in his trance like state. As he looked upon his dark reflection, his eyes widened, breaking free of the trance like appearance, he peered over his shoulder at the bloody scene, then looked at his hand blade.

"AAAAH!" The man cut the mirror in half with a swift diagonal cut across it. He ran to the window, pushing it open, placing on leg and hand on the edge, getting ready to jump. He glanced back at the two, then looked away quickly, jumping out.

A short man came running through the door if the inn, panting trying to catch his breath. Everyone looked at him, in wonderment of what had him so excited. As the little man regained his breath, he shouted.

"Merithin! Merithin's been killed! Assassinated!" The man yelled, instant talk erupted throughout the room, some cried, some wondered how someone with Merithin's skill could be killed, and some just refused to believe it. Veron listened to the conversation of two nearby bar patrons.

"Merithin? Impossible!" The first said, "No, it's true, killed right there in bed! Right in his log cabin!" The second said back, "No way, Merithin would never fall victim to an assassin, he's far too skilled for that!"

"Log cabin?..." Veron muttered to himself, then got up to get Gaia. as he turned to the stairs, he saw Gaia already walking down the stairs with his sword around his back.

"What's going on?" Gaia asked sleepily, Veron looked at him seriously.

"The red haired man is a skilled knight, and he's been killed." Veron said solidly, Gaia looked at him shocked, "Assassinated." Veron continued. Gaia looked at him.

"You want to find out what's going on, don't you?" Gaia asked, annoyed, Veron nodded. "Then I'm coming with you, I wont get to sleep with all this histeria anyway." The two ran out into the street, which was more active than usual, people running about, screaming, crying, no way either one of them could get through easily. Gaia rolled his eyes and drew his large sword, and began running through the crowd, people clearing out of the way of Gaia's massive sword. As they cleared the gates, they saw a large crowd gathered around the log cabin. Gaia and Veron ran down the road and stood a ways from the large crowd, looking on as they brought out the bodies.

A man slightly taller than Veron walked over a hill triumphantly, a shining sword hilt made of gold diamonds sat in a black leather sheath by his side. his long dark blue hair blew around in the wind atop the hill. His deep blue eyes looked happily up at the night sky, as he moved a hand onto the sword and smiled. His face had a few scars, and pieces of his clothes were torn, along with chunks of armour missing. He averted his gaze from the beautiful sky, and down onto his home, seeing a large crowd standing in awe at something, the man squinted, then his eyes widened and began to water at the sight.

"Mother...Father...?"


	6. Tears Of a Knight

Chapter 5 - Tears Of a Knight

The man stood still atop the hill, as he watched his parents' bodies being taken out of the house in bags limply. He started down the hill slowly, stopping after every step, shaking his head slowly. He fought the tears, but the pain was unbearable, his greatest lost, right after his greatest triumph? He couldn't bear the pain any longer, he let the tears pour through, streaming down his face sliently, he lost the will to stand up and fell over, rolling down the remainder of the hill. As he hit the bottom, he lay outstretch on the ground, tears still rolling down his face, he shook his head violently.

Gaia turned as he heard the man hit the ground. He saw the man crying silently to himself, he greatly resembled Merithin, was this his son? Gaia knew all to well the pain of losing a loved one. He walked over to the sad man.

"Were you the son of Merithin?" Gaia asked softly, leaning over the man. He sobbed as he opened his mouth.

"I...I am Idris Karasagi...son of Merit sob" Idris didn't finish his sentence and let his tears roll out, Gaia looked down at his feet.

"I understand your pain Idris...but you are only doing harm by crying for them..." Gaia said slowly, Idris looked at him suprised.

"Harm? What harm could come for weeping for my family!" Idris yelled at Gaia, he looked away.

"You are only hurting yourself...the longer you cry, the more you're going to miss them, and the more you miss them, the less you become aware of reality..." Gaia explained, "I lost my father and mother as well, and I cried, but I realised that I couldn't bring them back...But you can fill the hole in your life, with something, or someone else..." Gaia trailed off, Idris wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve and stood up. He walked over to the nearly dispursed crowd now, kneeling next his parents bodies. A few people began to talk, weep, and pity Idris. He sat kneeling next to them, he brushed their foreheads through the bag with the back of his hand.

"Who...who did this..." Idris asked quietly. More of the crowd began to leave, the nervous tax man sweat a little bit and made some hand signals, moving his mouth with no sound.

"Does anyone know!" Idris yelled at the crowd as he looked over his shoulder. The tax man kept repeating his actions, avoiding eye contact with Idris. Veron noticed the pudgy man sweating bullets, walking over to him, placeing his hand on his shoulder. The pudgy man jumped and let out a little squeal.

"What are you so worried about?" Veron asked playfully, the pudgy tax man looked at him, sweating, looked at Idris, then looked back at Veron, "I...I..." the man said nervously. Idris got up with anger in his face, he ran over to the tax man and grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you know?" Idris yelled at the pudgy tax man, he whined and squealed a bit, Idris drew the impressive sword form his side, holding it to the man's throat. "TELL ME YOU BOTTOM FEEDING RAT!"

"Ok, ok, ok..." The man whined in a high pitched voice, he let a gasp for air, "a man by the name of Nirnyandin DarkFire came into town and got a visitor's slip so he could stay in the town." The man wiped his forehead.

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE!" Idris pressed the sword closer to him, the man let out a squeal.

"He was tall, pretty skinny, purple eyes and hair...he wears a purple mask to hide his face...wears black and purple clothes...please don't kill me!" The tax man whined.

"Where is he now?" Idris seemed calmer, he let the sword drop back a bit. The tax man wiped his forehead again.

"Last I heard he was heading over to Hasrin on the Legoria continent, he said he had...something to take care of, or something...please let me go!" The tax man whined as he explained, Idris dropped the pathetic man. The tax man hit the ground hard, got up, wobbling, and began to run off.

"Well then, I'm going to Hasrin. I'm going to find this DarkFire, and I'm going to take his life, without mercy, just as he took my parents." Idris began to walk off out into the forest, Gaia ran quickly and caught him by the shoulder.

"Wait, do you know how long it will take you to catch him by boat and foot? He could be back here by the time you get to Legoria...let alone Hasrin." Gaia explained, Idris looked at him oddly, "Come with Veron and I, we're heading to Legoria, Zent, the pilot, is taking us in his aircraft. You'll be able to cut DarkFire off and confront him then." Gaia explained, Idris' eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Thank you...I don't even know your name..." Idris said, embarassed, Gaia smiled.

"It's Gaia. Now come on Veron, Idris, lets get some sleep." Gaia began to walk back towards Pey. Veron yawned and followed, Idris followed closely behind.

Idris stopped for a moment and turned around to look at the log cabin. Once was his home, filled with happiness. Now it is a grave, unfit for anything living. Idris let the tears come once more, and layed the flat of his sword over his heart. The tears of a knight rolled down his cheeks, weeping for those unrightly taken.


	7. Lift Off

Chapter 6 - Lift Off

Zent was working all through the night, trying to get the Earth Skimmer ready for flight. The sun peaked over the treetops and into the hangar window as Zent closed a hatch to cover some wires. He looked at the sun, and squinted at the sudden light.

"Morning already? Good thing I slept 3 days straight..." Zent smiled to himself as he slided the nails of the claws into slots beside the door to the Earth Skimmer. The door quickly jetted open, hitting the left side of the ship with a loud crash. Zent flinched at the sound of the crashing, then withdrew the nails. He stepped forward into the ship, peering around into each corner as he did so. A small lobby with couches and individual seats sat in the back, and on the other side was a fridge and table. To the left of the table were a flight of stairs leading up to the bridge. The bridge was a plain tiled room, with a giant class window covering the front and back of the ship. Towards the front was a single old ship steering wheel. Zent walked up to the steering wheel, turned it to the left, the long arm like engines turned to the left, he turned it back.

Idris walked through the seemingly dead streets, and arrived at the massive hangar. As Idris proceeded slowly into the hangar, Zent climbed out of the Earth Skimmer, he turned and looked at Idris.

"Oh, Idris, sorry to hear about your parents." Zent said sympathetically, Idris nodded in approval. "What are you doing here?" Zent inquired, Idris walked over to the wall beside the door, and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"I'm heading over to Legoria with Veron and Gaia. I have some buisness to take care of." Idris looked away, up at the rising sun. Zent tilted his head in wonderment at the swordsman, and nodded slowly.

Gaia got rose out of his comfortable bed, and reached for his sword sleepily, getting nothing. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing his sword was gone. He frantically looked around, until Veron laughed loudly in the doorway. Gaia turned and looked at Veron, who swung the sword from its leather holder, side to side.

"If it's that important to you, you should take better care of it." Veron said playfully, and laughed again as Gaia took the sword, swung it around his back and pushed Veron down the stairs. Veron hit the floor in a daze after falling head over heels down the stairs, Gaia laughed hysterically as Veron stood up and tried to gain his balance. Veron looked at Gaia and smiled as he regained his balance.

As Gaia and Veron arrived in the hangar doorway, the dim light shining behind them, Idris looked at them, uncrossing his arms and got off the wall. Zent leaned outside of the door, hanging on with one hand and one foot in the doorway.

"Come on already, you should have been here an hour ago!" Zent yelled as he went back into the ship. Idris followed, arms crossed. Gaia shrugged and walked into the ship, Veron looked stunned.

"Here I was thinking we were early..." Veron said quietly as he pulled himself into the ship. Gaia and Idris had taken spots on individual chairs, Veron jumped onto the couch and stretched himself out. Zent came down the stairs, shut the door and locked it, then went back up the stairs. He flipped his head back down the stairs, his hair falling loosely.

"It's gonna be a rough take off, get ready..." Zent said flipping back up and takeing his place on the bridge. He kicked a small switch beside the wheel, the engines began to light, and let off a loud noise. The back wall of the hangar was gone, leaving nothing but open sky. Zent smiled to himself and kicked another switch, and with a loud explosion, they took off.


	8. Life Alone

Chapter 7 - Life Alone

As the cleared the hangar and the walls of Pey, Veron fell flat on his face with a loud crash. Gaia laughed quietly at him, Idris fought back the laughter, but a small smile broke through. Veron got up, hand on his beet red face, and looked at his two chuckling allies.

"Why didn't you two fall?" Veron said angrily, still holding his face. Gaia continued to laugh softly, Idris pointed at a belt around his waist. Veron shook his head and let his hand drop to his side. Veron walked quietly away from the other two, and fell backwards as Zent popped down from the stairs, upside down. "Watch it Zent!" Veron yelled at the upside down pilot, Zent looked at Veron apolegitcally.

"Veron, why don't you come up here, there's a much better view...and I think you've already suffered enough..." Zent suggested, Veron nodded and boosted himself up from the ground. Zent flipped back up, and Veron walked up the stairs two at a time until he was out of sight. Idris turned to Gaia.

"Back outside my house...you said you lost your parents..." Idris started, Gaia looked at him, as though he stepped on a nerve.

"Yes...I lost my parents recently...they went out one day, and three days later I got a letter saying they had passed on in battle..." Gaia unstrapped himself from the chair, got up and walked over to a window in the back, "I felt alone, no one to turn to, nowhere to go..." . Idris unstrapped himself, and went and leaned against the wall beside the window. He crossed his arms and put his right leg against the wall, and looked over his shoulder out the window.

"I know that feeling all to well. When I came over that hill, and saw my parents bodies, I was in denial. I refused to believe that my parents were done in, they were too strong..." Idris let a single tear fall through, "I had no siblings, no other living relatives..." Idris continued, Gaia looked at him sympathetically.

"I wish my brother was still with me..." Gaia started a new thought, Idris looked at him as he wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Your brother?" Idris said, suprised. Gaia nodded.

"Yes, I had an older brother, he was lost one day. It was raining, we were all on a cliff, going home...when lightning struck...I jumped, and he fell...I don't even know if he's still alive..." Gaia looked at his feet, "I am responsible for his disappearance..." A tear hit Gaia's foot, Idris shook his head.

"No, its a natural reaction. You weren't responsible for anything..." Idris looked at Gaia, he was still upset, "What was he like?" Idris asked quietly, Gaia looked up.

"Well...he was very gentle...loved nature, and everything about it...he had the deepest eyes of anyone I knew...when you looked him in the eye, you would be lost in them, as if he was reading your mind..." Gaia explained quietly. Idris smiled.

"He sounds like a good man...You can take comfort in knowing you have someone out there...you'll find him eventually...all I have left of my family..." Idris moved his right hand onto the impressive sword, "is this, the KaoKara...it's a sword forged by Kao, the first knight in the family...its passed down from father to son, or daughter...but it's not that easy..." Idris shook his head, "That's a story for another day..." Idris looked away from the window, Gaia nodded, understanding.

The ship shook a little as it hit something, and Zent could be heard yelling from the bridge. "IDIOT! Watch where you're steering! You want to kill us all?"

"Shutup! It's my first time!" Veron yelled back.

"I don't care! Give me the wheel you clutz, before you drive us into the ground!" Zent yelled, the sound of Veron's armour clinking against the ground came from upstairs. Gaia and Idris laughed at the scene. Idris set his foot down, and went up to look at the two "pilots". Gaia stood in the center of the large window, looking as they left the land and water took the place of ground. Gaia leaned against the side.

"I'm coming for you, brother, and we'll finally know what my powers are about..." Gaia turned away from the window and went up to the bridge with the others.


	9. Idle Thoughts

Chapter 8 - Idle Thoughts

Carissa leaned over the side of the long boat, dropping her hand in the cold ocean water as they slowly moved forward to Legoria. The gentle ocean breeze blew her long hair slightly. Soldiers bustled about on deck and underneath, preparing for the oncoming battle. Various weapons were hung along the side of cabins and below deck. The captain of the long army ship stood in front of the wheel near the back of the boat, haveing a view above all the others. The silent ocean calmed Carissa, but she knew not to get too comrfortable, because shortly they would dock at Legoria, and would begin their attack on the castle of Desi. Why is she had to fight so often?

"When you've stopped Kuris you can make your way to Desi and end their revolt against us." The general's words echoed in her head, "Desi will fall easily! Then the Hirajin empire will once again be peaceful!" The genral continued his speech, after Carissa asked how he knew it would fall easily. "Simple, you will have him!" The general presented a man, decorated in armour identical to Veron's. His hair was brown, but unlike Veron's, it was messy and untouched. Instead of two blades, he sported a giant mace, latched to his back. "I introduce to you, the Bladen Knight, Darren! He will be waiting for you at the docks of Pey with an army from Jurian." The general dismissed her.

The Bladen Knight was below deck, with the soldiers, no doubt planning something. Darren was different than Veron, he seemed more by the book. Darren's appearance would suggest he was he was unorganized, but he was the most organized person on the ship. He was constantly chastising soldiers for disobeying rules and forgetting rank. He was nice, but Carissa thought more of the Bladen Knight Veron, who she had met earlier on the battle field.

Carissa's hand moved out of the water as land came into sight, she prepared her sword and armour. Soldiers began to come up from below, led by Darren, weapons at the ready. As Darren and some soldiers appeared, the rest fell back down the stairs as the Earth Skimmer flew noisily past them. At the sudden noise, Carissa hit the deck and covered her head with her hands, looking up to realize it was only Zent, Veron and Gaia. But what she didn't know was that there was a fourth passenger aboard the Earth Skimmer, and that he just happened to be a part of the Royal Guard.

Idris sat in a single chair, and strapped himself in, while Gaia and Veron already sat strapped in. They prepared for landing, Zent eased the Earth skimmer to a slow speed, and stopped in mid-air. The engines flipped to face downward, slowly losing power, until the landed softly on the ground. Gaia and Veron unstrapped themselves, and walked to the door. Zent kicked a few switches, the door opened, then set the lock again. The wheel ceased moveing and the engines shut off. Zent then cames running down the stairs and opened the door. Gaia and Veron jumped out, but Idris sat in the chair, still strapped in. Idris began to think... "What if I can't find him? It's a big continent...he could be anywhere...Will I ever get revenge for my parents?" Zent looked at the serious looking Idris.

"Are you coming, or not?" Zent asked, as if he was in a hurry. Idris looked at him, blankly, and unstrapped himself.

"Yea...sorry about that..." Idris got up slowly, and placed his right hand on his sword, jumping out of the air craft. Zent followed and shut the door.

"You're coming too?" Veron asked, surprised. Zent looked at him as though he was a moron.

"Of course blade brain! I've got no where to go while you're gone, I may as well help you." Zent said mockingly as he gripped his claws and rose them up in a fighting position, "besides, I'm quite a fighter." Zent smiled to himself and lowered his claws. Gaia shrugged, Veron smiled, and Idris stared at the ground, still thinking his idle thoughts.


	10. Cannon Fire

Chapter 9 - Cannon Fire

The long military boat docked on and independent port on the shores of Legoria. Darren jumped off the boat and onto the dock, holding his hand out as Carissa attempted to get out, she looked up at him. "I'm fine, thanks." She said plainly as she got herself onto the docks, Darren shrugged. Soldiers of wearing different armour and carrying different weapons began to run off the boat and down the docks, forming themselves into groups on the shore. Darren took out a large bag of money and handed it to the man sitting at the pier. Carissa followed her soldiers slowly, stopping in front of all the groups, and began to yell orders.

"Archer's mount outside the walls in trees, Warrior's attack the doors, break them down. Infiltrator squad!" She yelled loudly, a small group with grapples at their sides, and crossbows on their backs stepped forward. "While they are distracted with the Archers and Warriors, you go in from all sides, pick off any sentries you can, and unlock all the doors. Finally" Carissa was cut off as Darren spoke from behind her.

"Bladen Knight squad will follow the Infiltrator's and attack from the inside!" Darren yelled at his small legion of Bladen Knights, Carissa looked at him, suprised.

"Exactly..." Carissa said quietly, Darren smiled. "Move out!" Carissa barked, snapping back into reality. Darren jumped, and all the soldiers gave a salute, turning and running towards the castle of Durin, kicking up sand and dirt as they did so. Darren caught up with his Bladen Knights, but Carissa just stared into the sky, walking slowly. Her thoughts kept reverting to the Bladen Knight Veron, hoping she would have his assitance in this oncoming battle.

The 4 travelers were wandering through a dense forest, when Idris spoke up, "Where are we going again?" Gaia stopped, and turned his head to the left, his hair whipping around and hitting Zent in the face.

"Watch it will you? That things a deadly weapon." Zent said, as he placed his hand on the red whip marks. Gaia didn't move, Idris looked at him, and Veron kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Idris asked, tilting his head, Gaia didn't move, and put a serious look on his face.

"Cannon fire." Gaia said seriously, Veron stopped and turned, Idris listened, and Zent cupped his other hand around his ear.

"I hear it too." Idris said quietly, drawing the KaoKara. Veron reached for the blades on his back, and drew them crossed. Zent lowered both his hands to his sides and grabbed his claws. Gaia nodded and began walking slowly in that direction. A distant "Attack!" could be heard, followed by more cannon fire and the whizzing of arrows from bows.

"Carissa..." Veron muttered to himself as he burst into a sprint, holding his blades in their horizontal positions. Zent reached to catch Veron with his claws, and missed.

"Veorn!" Idris yelled, as he started after him, Gaia rose his arm to cut him off and shook his head.

"Let him go." Gaia said quietly, as he walked slowly forward. Idris and Zent followed.

The exterior of Duris had erupted into a battle as Carissa's archers fired wildly into the castle. In return, Duris fired large cannons at the archers and oncoming warriors. The infiltrators threw their grapples into the air, lodging themselves in the wall. The infiltrators tested the ropes and began to climb up the wall. Upon getting up they drew their crossbows and loaded them, knocking sentries over the wall, and snipeing oncoming soldiers. The Bladen Knights emerged from the forest and grabbed the ropes, and began to climb. As Darren jumped onto a rope, Veron came running out.

"Veron?" "Darren?" They asked as they saw eachother. Veron smiled and grabbed the rope next to him. "Just like old times." Veron said as he began to climb, Darren smiled and nodded. The two of them climbed over the wall, and looked at the chaos inside, Bladen Knights attacking random soldiers in the castle, Infiltrator's sniping off soldiers. Then the doors burst open, and the warriors flood through. Darren held his giant mace, and Veron drew his twin blades.

"Lets go." Darren said happily as he jumped onto the stairs, swinging his mace at some oncoming guards, knocking them off. Veron jumped into the courtyard, rolling as he hit the ground, and landing with one leg forward and one on the ground. He got up holding his blades horizontally in front and behind him.

Another wave of knights burst through the doors of Duris, wielding swords. Veron stopped the attack of an oncoming downward slash, and spun around cutting the knight along the waist. Another knight attacked him from behind, Darren jumped down from the stairs and swung the mace sideways, devestating the knight. The warrior's began to perish.

"They're out armoured." Veron stated, as he cut a knight through his helmet. Darren sweeped a leg off of an oncoming knight.

"I know flinches That wasnt pretty." Darren said, disgusted. Veron laughed and shook his head as he caught another knights sword with the left blade and stabbed him with the right.

Gaia, Idris, and Zent emerged from the bushes, Zent picked thorns out of his arm.

"Bloody bushes..." Zent whined to himself as he pulled out a deep thorn. Gaia spotted Carissa, her sword and bits of armour covered in blood.

"Lady Carissa!" Gaia yelled, Carissa turned to see him.

"Gaia? Where's Veron!" Carissa yelled, Gaia shrugged.

"Most likely inside, what's going on?" Gaia yelled back, Carissa ignored him and rushed inside, cutting a guard in half as she did so. Idris looked stunned as Carissa did this.

"Woah. Don't want to get on her bad side." Idris shook his head violently, "but there's a battle going on, c'mon we gotta help!" Idris ran into the bloody castle, Zent shook his head. Gaia closed his eyes.

Carissa and Darrens forces gained ground, forceing what little was left of their army into the king's throne room. The knights turned to their king as the warrior's beat on the door, attempting to break it down. The king lowered his head, and got up. He walked to a barred gate to the left of his throne. A pair of green eyes opened and looked out.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..." The king said, as he lifted a lever, and the gate raised.

Darren pushed his way through the warrior crowd, with Veron right behind him. He threw his mace over his shoulder. "MOVE!" Darren yelled, as he ran at the door, holding his mace beside him with both hands. Darren swung the mace diagonally as he came close, causing wood and debris to fly everywhere, the door creaked open by itself. The soldiers ran in, and stopped in their tracks as they looked at what stood before them. Carissa and Veron came running in, only to stop and stare in awe.


	11. Orios

Chapter 10 - Orios

The massive creature that stood before them nearly reached the ceiling. All six of its legs ended with thick points, that dug themselves into the ground. It's skin was creased, as if it was clothes, and it was a mixture of green, blue and purple in different places. It's body, massive, with the same skin. It's back spiked out around the tail bone and just before the neck, makeing two long spikes. It's shoulders did the same, only leading up and falling horizontally. Its arms, massive, bulging muscles, veins could easily be seen throughout his arms. A massive seemingly organic sword was held in both of his hands. Its handle was his skin colour, and the blade a deep purple, almost pulsing. Its face, almost human, as if someone was wearing a helmet, that surged onto their face. It smiled and branded the sword diagonally across its body.

"Orios, attack the intruders!" The King commanded. Orios smiled and brought his sword beside his shoulder, and swung the massive blade horizontally across the room, cutting some of the warriors in half. Their bloody bodies fell to the ground, bathed in their own blood. Orios prepared his sword again. Carissa thought quickly.

"All units, fall back!" She yelled loudly, the warriors and archers scramble backwards, narrowly escaping the massive blade swing of Orios. Carissa, Veron, Darren and the Bladen Knights looked at the massive monster, as he prepared for another attack.

Gaia sat outside, his eyes closed, cross legged. Zent leaned against a tree, holding his claws loosely as the draped at his sides. "Are we going to help them?" Zent asked curiously, Gaia shook his head. "Why not?" Zent asked as he stood straight, "Aren't they your friends?" Gaia didn't move, and kept his eyes shut.

"Someone's talking to me." Gaia said plainly, Zent looked at him as if he ws insane. "don't give me that look, Zent. Someone is talking to me, and they are telling me to stay still. However, he says if you so wish you can go in." Gaia explained, still unmoving. Zent looked up at the castle.

"Nah...Someone has to stay out here and make sure you aren't mauled while you're in your trance." Zent resumed leaning on his tree, Gaia spoke up again.

"I don't need your protection, but Idris is going to." Gaia said, but his voice was different, harsh and raspy. Zent looked at him, suprised, then he nodded slowly. He gripped his claws and ran into the bloody castle.

Idris ran through the hallways, his hair waving in the passing wind. Bodies of knights and warriors were scattered across the ground, their blood stuck on Idris' shoes as he ran through the long halls. He heard a loud grunt, coming from the left. He turned, only to run into one of the warriors, sending himself to the ground. "What's going on?" Idris yelled at the warrior, who had his hand on a head wound.

"The...the creature...Carissa told us to run...she and the Bladen Knights stayed to fight it..." The warrior muttered, Idris got up.

"Where are they?" He yelled angrily, the warrior pointed down the hall. Idris took off running faster than before.

Carissa ducked under the massive sword, Veron jumped over it, lifting his knees. Darren was out of range, along with most of the Bladen Knights, however two wielding an axe and a spear were thrown against the far wall in a bloody mess. One of the Bladen Knights and Carissa got out of range and brought out their bows and fired arrows into Orios' hide. The arrows pierced his skin, lodging themselves in him, but Orios didnt even flinch. Orios swung the massive sword again, narrowly missing Veron. Darren made a jump at Orios, swinging his mace vertically downward from him shoulder, its skin was torn, but no blood.

"What does it take to hurt this guy?" Darren yelled angrily, as he took another shot, only to be thrown away by one of Orios' legs. Darren fell backwards, cutting one of his arms open. He winced in pain and grabbed at it with his other arm. Darren looked up, to see Orios standing over him his sword above his head, ready to strike. Darren closed his eyes and braced for impact as Orios brought the sword downward on him. There was a clinking of metal, and no pain. Darren opened his eyes, to see that Veron had slid under the blow, and held it up with his two blades. Darren let out a sigh of relief, but Veron's arms began to give out, weakening.

"This is it..." Darren said quietly, sweat ran down Veron's face as he tried to hold off the massive blade.

"I'm sorry my friend...I...can't hold on..." Veron said in pain, as he fell to one knee, blades still holding above his head. Carissa attempted more arrows, with no luck, she cried to herself, knowing she was helpless against Orios. A sudden yell came out of nowhere, and Idris came running like lightning past Carissa, one hand on the KaoKara, one on its sheath.

"KaoKara!" Idris yelled, as he drew the shining sword out of its sheath, and cut diagonally upwards, across Orios' right shoulder. Orios' screamed in pain, as his blue blood poure forward and he stumbled backward. Idris looked at the two Bladen Knights. "You owe me." Idris said mockingly, as he let a smile through. Orios' let his right arm hang limp, as he swung his sword vertically down with his left. Veron, Idris and Darren all rolled out of the way. Carissa ran over to Darren, helping him up and getting him out of the room. Carissa propped him up with her knee by his back, and held him sitting up by picking him up under his arms.

"Idris, I'll distract him!" Veron yelled, Idris looked at him suprised, and nodded, regaining is serious look. Orios swung it vertically between them, they rolled across the ground. Veron got up and ran over to Orios' right side, jumping up to his side and taking multiple slashes, makeing little impact. Orios turned his attention to Veron, and two of his legs throust themselves at him, Veron thought quickly, blocking them with his blades. However the block wasnt totally sucessful, as Veron flew back into the wall, making a large indent in the wall. Veron fell unconsious to the floor, Carissa nearly dropped Darren at this site. Idris didn't hesitate, he had to strike now. Idris jumped up, lining his right hand with the back side of the blade of the KaoKara, brining it to his right side. He aimed for the monsters neck, and swung the blade quickly. Orios smiled as he spun around, the blow landing on his immobile arm instead, severing it from his body. Orios barely flinched at the blow, and thrust his legs forward, catching Idris in the stomach. Idris screamed in pain as the legs pierce through his side, pinning him to the wall. Orios smiled, as he picked up his sword and brought it to his side for a vertical slash

"Freeze ugly!" Zent yelled, as his left claw flew from his hand, and lodged itself in Orios' back, he flinched at the pain, but focused on his trapped opponent. Zent jumped up from behind him, landing on the claw, balancing himself with one of Orios' spikes. "You can't hit..." Zent rose his claw, "what you can't see!" he finished as he brought the claw over Orios' massive face, cutting it severly. Orios let out a scream of pain, the sword attack going just over Idris. Orios stumbled backwards, bringing his hand to his face, trying to cover the blood. Idris let out another scream as the leg was drawn from his side and he fell to the ground. Orios began to swing around wildly, hoping to hit Zent.

"Orios, wa" the king's words were cut off as his head fell to the ground, his crown rolling under Orios' leg, to be crushed. Zent grabbed the claw he was standing on and flipped over the monsters head, landing in the doorway.

Veron got up, slowly. He let his eyes focus. As the image came into focus, he saw the wild Orios, flailing around. Veron picked up his blades, and ran into the doorway with the others.

"Wait, Idris!" Zent yelled at Veron as he came through the door. Veron stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the young knight attempting to get up. Veron let out a look of disgust as he turned around and went for Idris. Veron stuck one leg forward as he slid across the blood streaked floor, catching himself on the wall by Idris. He let out his hand, Idris nodded and reached for it. Gripping eachothers hand, Veron looked at Darren. Darren nodded twice and picked up his mace.

"Listen Idris, attack the sword..." Veron said, as he helped Idris up, and gripped his blades, and ran into the center of the room. Orios turned, the blood from his face stopped flowing fiercly. Orios caught sight of Veron, and let a vertical slash down on him. Veron crossed his blades and caught the blow, driving him to a lying position. He let out cries of pain as Orios pressed harder.

"Attack, knight!" Darren yelled as he stood up with his mace in his left arm. Idirs looked, stunned, at the Bladen Knight. He gripped the KaoKara and slashed upward at Orios' sword. The sword lifted up quite a bit, so that it was diagonally faceing upwards. Darren spun and threw his mace at the sword, upon contact, it lauched the sword backwards. As it flew out of Orios' hands, it cut through his head, and flying to the back of the room. The mighty Orios fell to the ground in a bloody mess, alond with all the bodies previously executed. Veron, Idris, and Darren all fell the floor from exhaustion. Awaiting their allies help.


	12. Battle Scars

Chapter 11 - Battle Scars

Veron opened his eyes drowzily, the blurry image in his eyes went black for a moment, then came up again. He saw the burning flame of a fire a little distance from his face. Veron shook his head, and let his eyes focus. On the other side of the fire, he saw Darren, sleeping under a blanket. He looked to his left, to see Gaia, examining his sword, tilting it in different directions. He looked to the right, to see Zent attempting to bandage Idris, but as he applied a sealer to the wound, he let out a scream of pain.

"Are you trying to heal me or kill me!" Idris got up and yelled at Zent, then he gripped his wound again and fell to his knees.

"Oh shut up dammit. You're lucky to be alive at all. Now take the sealer or my holding spell will wear off and you'll go through the pain of losing that piece again!" Zent yelled back as Idris sat cross legged, and nodded. Zent applied the sealer, Idris wincing in pain. He wrapped the large bandage around Idris' body, covering the wound and half his chest. "Let it sit for about half an hour before you put your clothes and armour back on." Zent said as he got up to check on Darren. Veron looked around again, where was Carissa?

"Finally awake, huh?" A soft voice said from above him, Veron swung his head around to look up. Carissa's smiling face was looking down at him. Veron smiled and placed his head on the ground. Carissa placed a wet cloth on Veron's forehead, walked over to Darren and did the same. "They exhausted themselves." Carissa said softly as she stood up and walked away form Darren. Zent nodded as he got up and walked towards the fire, away from Idris. Gaia didn't move, only continued to examine his sword.

Zent grabbed one of his claws and poked a coal in the fire, kicking up embers and letting a stronger flame burn through. Carissa sat with her knees to her face, looking from Veron to Darren occasionally, in case they were waking up. Gaia continued to examine the sword, Zent watched the odd warrior tilt his sword around.

"What are you doing, Gaia?" Zent asked curiously, Gaia stabbed the sword into the ground, kicking up dust. Gaia stood up slowly from his cross legged position.

"I don't know. Something felt different about my sword, though it seems nothing has changed..." Gaia let his sentence drift off. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Gaia said loudly as he grabed his sword, strapped it to his back and walked into the deep forest.

"What's bugging him?" Carissa asked quietly, Zent shook his head. Idris let out a small whimper of pain, Zent got up and tended to him.

Gaia wandered around aimlessly in the dark forest, a million thoughts past through his head. Who was talking to him? How was it that they were talking to him? Was it all a dream? What was wrong with his sword? His thoughts were interrupted as the leaves rustled in a nearby tree, a shadow jumped quickly out of the tree and to another. Gaia tried to follow the shadow, but he lost it as it jumped quickly from tree to tree. The shadow appeared behind Gaia, and rose his arm into the air, the blade glinting off the moon light.

Idris' eyes opened quickly, and he jumped up, knocking Zent on his back. Idris ran off into the forest. "What are you doing!" Zent yelled as Idris ran into the forest. Idris saw it, him, DarkFire. He was attacking Gaia, he had to make sure Gaia was alright. He heard the clanging of metal in the distance, he drew the KaoKara, and ran forward.

Gaia swung his sword horizontally, DarkFire jumped over the attack and above Gaia, upside down. DarkFire thrust his handblade downwards at Gaia, he finished his attack by swinging the sword aboce his head and holding it there, blocking the attack. Idris burst through the bushes, and he saw DarkFire standing there.

"YOU!" Idris yelled, as he lunged forward at DarkFire, he thought quickly and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Some other time, boy." DarkFire said, the sound muffled by his face mask. He jumped off from tree to tree, out of sight. Idris ran after him, Gaia tried to stop him, with no sucess. Why is it he ran when Idris came? Gaia shook his head at the odd thought, and started back to the camp, knowing Idris and DarkFire were too far off to catch.

"I will get you, Nirnyandin DarkFire. You will not escape me. These battle scars hurt, but the scars you left on my family hurt more." Idris said quietly to himself as he continued running after the slippery asassin.


	13. Where the Road Splits

Chapter 12 - Where the Road Splits

"He WHAT?" Zent yelled at Gaia as everyone awoke that morning. Gaia stuck his finger in his right ear and rubbed around, as if it had deafened him. Veron arose, yawning, he turned and jumped to see Carissa, just waking up. Darren slept soundly, even with the loud yelling of Zent.

"He chased after DarkFire." Gaia explained, pulling his finger out of his ear. Zent threw his arms into the air.

"I spend a nght healing his wounds, and he goes off to try and kill an asassin. He's going to end up like his parents!" Zent yelled loudly, Veron and Carissa looked at him, shocked. Gaia shook his head.

"Something wasn't right, DarkFire ran when Idris came. Meaning DarkFire has no intention of killing him." Gaia explained, his voice still the same. He went over to Darren and flicked his forehead to wake him. "We should get moving. It would take days to find Idris and DarkFire. If we're to reach our destination"

"You mean YOUR destination." Darren interrupted Gaia, everyone turned to look at him. His arm bandaged, his mace still against the tree. "Carissa, and myself need to return to our king. We must inform him of our victory. Our remaining warriors have no doubt already prepared the boats." Darren explained, picking up his mace and strapping it in its case. Carissa nodded as she looked at Gaia, then Veron. Veron set a sad look on his face, then loked at Gaia.

"I'm going too." Veron said, as he shifted his look to the ground. Gaia looked suprised at Veron, then he looked over at Carissa, then Darren, then the sky.

"Veron..." Gaia started, Veron opened his mouth, but Gaia cut him off. "I understand. I am the only one who needs to be here anyway. Zent and I will continue to Belaria. I hope we meet again, Bladen Knight." Gaia said, as he nodded to Zent, and began to walk off. Zent waved good bye to the three warriors and caught up with Gaia. The three warriors turned, and walked in the opposite directionm to the boats.

The sun beat down heavily on the town in a small meadow. The houses were made of wood, tightly tied together. All made with materials directly from nautre. The residents of this village appeared to all be deeply tanned, making their skin fairly dark. Children ran around playing with vine whips and sticks, pretending to be warriors in a battle. The adults talked lightly, about random things. Some others did a few errands, improving the houses, retrieving water from the nearby river. A peaceful and small village. Beyond the small, sun bathed village, stood the Belarian mountains. Cold and desolate structures, standing tall. Englufed in a cold wind and a snowy blanket, it was hard to believe that there were still people there. A tall teenage man, with tanned skin and brown eyes walked out of the forest. His fiery red hair stood in spikes upright, some occasionally draping over his headband. He wore loose clothes, with what seemed to be claw marks painted on. Similar markings came in on both sides of his smiling face, covering his cheeks. He was dragging a dead creature with his left hand, and carried a bloody spear in the other. The spear wasn't normal though, it's handle was made of very thick wood, decorated with multiple carivings and paint. The wood curved into a crescent moon covering some of the spear, lined with a sharp metal for cutting. The bloody spear head was thick, and blood dripped from its point. He walked towards the village, dragging the large creature.

Gaia and Zent walked quietly, knowing the group they once had they might not see again. Zent began to stare out into the sky between the treetops, wondering what became of Idris. His thoughts were interupted as he triped over a rock and stumbled out into the small meadow. Gaia shook his head and went to help Zent. Zent sat upright, looking at the beautiful village, as Gaia came out. Gaia looked at the pleasent village, then looked at the Belarian mountains beyond it.

"We're almost there..." Gaia said quietly, then he shook his head snapping back into reality. He offered his hand to Zent, who used it to pull himself up. Zent nodded, and began to walking to the village.

"Yep. We can spend the night here and then head off to the mountains." Zent said as he made his way closer to the village, Gaia grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We're going to get there, today." Gaia commanded, Zent brushed his hand off.

"Fine, then lets at least eat." Zent said, as he looked at the meat cooking over hot coals in the middle of the village and walked forward. Gaia looked at the meat, shrugged and walked with him.

The teenage boy with the spear looked up as he ate his piece of meat. He waved to Gaia and Zent happily. "Afternoon strangers. What brings you here?" the boy asked playfully, as he grabbed to pieces of meat for them. They both sat down, and Gaia took a chunk of the meat.

"Oh we're just passing through. We're heading to the mountains right after my friend Zent here fills his greedy stomach." Gaia explained, eating a piece. Zent used one of his claws to cut the meat into small pieces and began to use it to pick up and eat the meat.

"Those mountains?" The teenage man laughed, "You go up there now and you'll freeze!" The man laughed again, "Not to mention you'll get lost and buried in snow!" The man continued to laugh. Gaia and Zent looked at the light hearted man.

"Who do you think you are?" Gaia said angrily, the man held out his hand.

"Iiar Dragurez. At your service." He smiled innocently as he held his hand out, Gaia shook his hand.

"Well, Iiar, it's nice to meet you. But we'll be gone in the morning. To you have a place we can stay?" Gaia asked, as Zent stuffed more meat in his face. Iiar smiled and stood up, pointing to a rather large wooden house not far from where they were.

"You can stay at my place. Just no messing it up." Iiar explained. Gaia got up to examine the home, Iiar stopped him. "You're going to need a guide to lead you up the mountains." Iiar said, his voice still care free. Gaia nodded in approvement, and went off to examine his resting point, and to gaze at his destination.


	14. Chilled Wind

Chapter 13 - Chilled Wind

Gaia layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It had to be nearly midnight, and he seemed to be the only one in bed. The yells and laughter of the villagers, and Zent, were still active not far away. Gaia blocked them out, and let his thoughts flow out. Gaia had many questions, just like every other night. Who is it on the mountains? How will they help? Why did DarkFire run away? his thoughts dragged on, until his eyes grew too heavy to stay open. He pulled a blanket over himself, faced the wall and shut his eyes. The laughter of Zent and Iiar came closer, away from the crowd. As they came in through the door, Zent wobbled slightly as he stepped inside, and Iiar laughed.

"I had no idea small villages were so busy." Zent said as he fell to his bed, Iiar smiled and laughed.

"We're not busy, that's what gives us such a positive outlook on life." Iiar said happily as he walked over to Gaia's sleeping body. "Sound asleep. He's not much of the positive type, is he?" Iiar asked sarcastically, Zent sat up.

"Nope. I don't really know him well, but he seems to always be serious. I don't think it's possible for him to lighten up either." Zent fell to his bed and pulled a blanket over his head.

"Ha, you're such a wimp, Zent. If I didn't have to take you guys up the mountain I'd sit here and laugh at you." Iiar said as he climbed into the third bed, leaving a fourth open. Zent finally noticed the amount of beds.

"Why do you have four beds in here anyway?" Zent asked curiously as he removed the blanket from his head. Iiar sat up, smiled pathetically and laughed quietly. Zent shook his head, and drifted to sleep. Iiar did the same.

Zent rose from his bed, to see that Gaia had already gotten up. He also noticed a girl sleeping next to Iiar, he shook his head. "How does he do that..." Zent said as he grabbed his claws and threw on his robes. As he stepped outside, the sun beat down on his sky blue hair. Zent stared into the sky for a moment, then began to look for Gaia. He walked around the eerily quiet village, looking for Gaia, until he saw him standing by the forest, looking at the mountains. Zent walked next to him.

"Not morning people, are they." Gaia said quietly, still fixated on the mountains. Zent nodded, and before he could open his mouth, Gaia spoke again. "Go wake Iiar, and tell him to leave his girlfriend behind." Gaia commanded, his gaze still unmoved. Zent nodded and headed back to Iiar's house.

A few minutes later, the girl stormed out of Iiar's house, followed by Iiar chasing after her, followed by Zent who caught Iiar by the collar with one of his nails. Iiar still scrambled to catch her, arms flailing, until he gave in and fell, depressed. He stood up and hung his head sadly and walked over to Gaia. "Let's get going..." Iiar said sadly as his spear, strapped to his back, passed by Gaia. Zent and Gaia followed the pathetic Iiar through the forest, until reaching the base of the mounatin, a cold and desolate field, where the grass was yellow and a chilled wind blew softly. Iiar took the depressed look off his face and regained his normal care free look.

"That was fast." Gaia said, not suprised. Iiar turned and put his pathetic smile back on.

"Yes...well...Moveing on!" Iiar said, trying to change the subject. He began to walk up the side of the mountain. The mountain wasn't very steep, at least for the first hour. The chilled wind blew harder as they progressed up the mountain, and the easy walk soon became much more tilted. After another half an hour of walking, the three companions ran into a straight up vertical wall.

"Oh god no..." Iiar sad to himself, "I've never been up this high...sorry, I didn't know. Guess we can just head back." Iiar said pathetically and turned around. Gaia stuck out his arm to stop him, then pointed to Zent; he had his claws dug into the side of the snowy wall, and began to climb up one step at a time. Gaia pointed to a rope tied around his waste, then held up the end for Iiar. He laugh quietly, hung his head and tied the rope on.

The chilling wind was now more of a gale, piercing the clothes of the companions and chilling their skin. They were almost to the top of the vertical wall, and had gotten there with Iiar only falling twice. Iiar lost his footing and dangled from the rope, three times. Zent was straining himself to move forward, slowly. Gaia looked at the exhausted Zent, who could barely hold on.

"We're all going to die." Iiar pestered, Gaia looked down at him angrily as Zent tried to hold on.

"Guys, I'm slipping..." Zent said, his voice strained. Gaia tried to think, and Iiar held on.

"Like I said, we're all" Iiar started to whine, Gaia interrupted him.

"Oh shutup Iiar! I'm trying to concentrate!" Gaia said, as he closed his eyes, and let go of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Iiar yelled as Gaia dangled, the sudden excess weight strained Zent who let out a yell of pain, and lost grip. They all began to fall, but their fall was cut short as a large sound, like shifting rock was heard, and they landed on a large plate. "I don't remember this being here..." Iiar said, Zent lay down, exhausted. Gaia still kept his eyes close, clenching his fists. Iiar stared at him in wonderment, thinking, what the hell is this guy doing? But his thoughts were cut short, as the sound of shifting rock resounded, only this time it was above them, and happened multiple times. Iiar looked up, too see plates of rock just like the ones they were standing on. He shifted his gaze to Gaia.

"Well, better get moving." Gaia said, as if it was nothing. He got up and boosted himself onto the closest rock plate. Iiar shook his head, and began to wonder who this guy was, and why didn't he do that in the first place? Zent was thinking similar thoughts, but he continued gasping for air. Gaia was already far ahead of the other two, and as he jumped up to the top of the wall, he stood looking at the log cabin with lights burning inside. Zent and Iiar pulled themselves up onto the ledge, and watched as something came.


	15. The Gale and The Ice

Chapter 14 - The Gale and The Ice

As the three companions stood in the freezing cold of the Belarian mountains, snow falling down, two dark figures rushed toward them, jumping from the roof and appearing from behind a snow mound. As they came into vision, Gaia made out the two shadows. One was very tall, about as tall as he was, and the other was very short, barely five feet tall. Both wore heavy brown hooded cloaks, draping down reaching their ankles. The two figures stopped a distance from the companions and seperated from eachother.

"Nice cloaks. Are you trying to become potato sacks?" Iiar asked sarcastically, the two figures looked at eachother form their dark hoods and nodded. They turned their attention back to the others. "What?" Iiar asked cautiously, a long blade hit the snow from under the tall ones cloak. "Uh oh" Iiar said cautiously, as he took his spear off his back and held it with two hands. Gaia reached back and took his sword of his back with one hand, then holding it diagonally downwards across his body, Zent gripped his claws tightly.

"Great job, Iiar." Zent said sarcastically, Iiar put his pathetic smile on and laughed slowly. The short figure rushed at Iiar, now holding in front of him a double sides saber, blades coming from both sides. The odd weapon was a dark blue for the hilt, spreading to two white blades on either end of it, wrapped around with a sharp blue metal that stuck out from the blade. He swung the blade diagonally up at Iiar, immediatly followed by the other side as he spun. Iiar held up his spear and blocked both blows but moved slightly backwards.

"Wow, fast for having such short legs." Iiar said sarcastically as he took a forward stab at the short man. The short man looked over his shoulder and caught the spear with one hand on the wood part. Iiar looked shocked; the short man used his weapon to boost himself up and used Iiar's spear as a balance to kick him in the face and take his spear.

"These short legs are all I need to beat you! Stupid jokester!" The short man yelled at the fallen Iiar, who lay on the cliffside rubbing his face. He threw the spear into a nearby snow drift. The short man jumped into the air, spinning his weapon above his head and lunging down at Iiar. Iiar looked up at the figure and weapon closing in on him, he rolled to the left, running to the snow drift. "Get back here and die you jack ass!" the short man yelled.

"Simmer down Kyogan." The tall man said quietly as he picked up his long sword and showed it out from his cloak. The sword had a long silver blade, with a dark blue hilt and a black crystal embedded in it. He started at Gaia and Zent, swinging it horzontally at them. Gaia blocked it with his sword, and Zent caught it between his claws. The tall man quickly let go of his sword and sweeped Zent's legs with one kick, catching his sword as he fell. He swung the sword at Gaia quickly, he easily deflected it with his large sword. Gaia followed the block with a horizontal swing, the tall man jumped up and landed on Gaia's sword, swinging his sword down vertically on Gaia. He thought quickly and let go of his sword, sending the man to the snow.

"Worry about yourself, Kyojinn." Kyogan replied as he made a jumping stab for Iiar's hand, who was reaching for his spear. Iiar pulled his hand back in fear.

"You little midget! Watch where you swing that thing!" Iiar yelled at Kyogan. Kyogan rolled his eyes at the pathetic warrior.

"What kind of fighter are you?" Kyogan said, and began to spin wildly, spinning his weapon on either side of him. Iiar jumped towards the snow mound and out of the way, Kyogan ran into a mountain side, making a rather large impact on it, cracking a large hole.

"A much better one than you shorty." Iiar said sarcastically as he picked up his spear and threw it like a boomerang, spinning at Kyogan. Kyogan turned quickly and sent the spear into the air, but where was Iiar? Kyogan suddenly fell on his face as Iiar slid at him knocking his legs off the ground. He smiled and stood up, catching his spear. Kyogan got up, enraged, with his hood now down and snow on his face. Kyogan's hair was very faded blue, almost white, hanging down loosely around his head. His eyes were also a light blue, but they were angry eyes, his face was in a scowl.

"Nobody puts my face in the snow!" Kyogan yelled as he attacked Iiar, who matched him blow for blow.

Kyojinn stood up, his hood off too. His hair was like Kyogan's, but it was all brushed up and over to the left, covering the left side of his face. A collar covered most of what was left of his face, a white collar to match his hair and eyes. His eyes were the same colour as Kyogan's, but they appeared timid, gentle, calm. He swung horizontally at Gaia, who blocked the attack with his sword. Kyojinn didn't let up, he kept swinging in different directions, Gaia blocking them each time, slowly moving backwards. Kyojinn was moving faster and faster, Gaia was having trouble keeping up his blocks, until he hit the edge of the cliff.

"Good bye." Kyojinn said as brought his sword for a horizontal slash, Gaia closed his eyes. Kyojinn swung the sword, but before he could make contact...

"What the!" Kyogan yelled, as he watched Kyojinn fly through the air, and as he looked at the obstruct pillar sticking out of the ground.

A fairly well built man sat at a table inside the cabin, sipping tea and sitting safely by a fire. He looked out the window and saw Gaia launch Kyojinn into the air. He smiled to himself, and put his tea on the table. He walked over to the window and nodded to Kyojinn, who nodded back. Kyojinn fell downards, off the cliff.

"Kyojinn!" Kyogan yelled as he bashed Iiar out of the way and ran to the cliff side, Gaia and Zent did the same. They all leaned over the cliffside, to see Kyojinn fly back up, and stop just above them, looking down at them. He floated in the air, standing there, as if it was nothing. Gaia and Zent stared on in wonderment, Kyogan smiled, and Iiar got up to brush the snow out of his hair.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." A strong voice said from the doorway of the cabin.


	16. Questions, Answers

Chapter 15 - Questions, Answers.

Iiar and Zent sat with Kyogan off towards the back right corner of the cottage, playing cards, as if the previous battle hadn't happened. "I win again." Zent said triumphantly, Iiar and Kyogan looked at him angrily, and picked up their weapons. Zent picked up his claws and ran out the door, with Kyogan and Iiar trying to fight their way out the door and after Zent.

Kyojinn sat, arms crossed and one visible eyes closed. Gaia sat next to Kyojinn, laying his sword next to him. The tall man poured three cups of tea from a teapot sitting on a stove, balancing the cups between his fingers. The man layed a cup in front of Kyojinn, then Gaia, then himself. Steam rose from the cups, Kyojinn took a sip, Gaia just sat there, looking at the man. He had short brown hair, shorter than Kyogan's, barely reaching his eyes at the front, and barely covering his neck. His clothes, were brown and yellow, with pieces of metal holding them together, making them appear as rags.

"I'm sorry my sons attacked you, I only had to test to see if you were you." The man said, with his strong voice. Gaia looked at Kyojinn, still unmoving, and then back at the man.

"Sons? Wait...test me? For what?" Gaia asked anxiously, the man shook his head.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" The man laughed to himself, Kyojinn placed his cup on the table.

"Get on with it, Kenji." Kyojinn said quietly, Gaia looked at him suprised.

"Would it kill you to call me dad or father for once?" Kenji asked Kyojinn, who resumed sipping his tea. "Well, Gaia, for one: Yes, Kyojinn and Kyogan are my sons. Secondly, I had to test you to see if you were who your father told me to wait for. One look should have done it, you look just like him." Kenji explained, picking up his cup. Gaia stared in wonderment.

"You knew my father?" Gaia asked, as if this was a suprise. Kenji put his cup back down.

"Yes, I knew him. I know many things about your family, and you. For example.." Kenji reached across the table, brushing Gaia's hair off to one side. Gaia flinched slightly, Kenji touched his forehead with a single finger. A small desgin appeared on his foreheard, Gaia felt a slight burning. "This, is the mark of the Sage. A gift passed down to certain people..."

"What are you talking about? My father mentioned something about a sage, but what does it all mean?" Gaia asked anxiously, brushing his hair back over his face.

"Haha, I guess I should simply answer your questions. A Sage is a person, only they are born with power over a certain element. You, are the Sage of Earth. You control all things that are earth related, rock, plants, metal, anything along that line. Kyojinn, is the Sage Of Wind. He controls anything within the air. Like I said, Sages are born into power. But, when a Sage is killed before his or her time of death, a hole is left in the elements, and the element becomes self dependent. But, so long as 1 sage exists, the others shall not be reborn." Kenji began to explain, Gaia continued staring, taking in every word, "Over time, the power over the elements corrupted Sages, driving them to believe they could control the world. Realizing this, a set of warrior's destroyed the Sages, except for one." Kenji continued his explination.

"Kyojinn." Gaia said, as he looked at the quiet Sage.

"Correct. Kyojinn was the only Sage left alive, to prevent the others from being reborn. But somehow, you were born into Sagehood." Kenji placed his chin in his hands. "Which completly defies the Sages legend. However, as expected, you have very little control over your sage powers. But..." Kenji trailed off.

"But what?" Gaia asked, wondering.

"If you stay here, Kyojinn and I can focus your powers." Kenji finished his thought, as he lifted his head. Gaia looked away, out the window, at his allies chasing eachother.

"I'll stay...but what of them?" Gaia said, his gaze still fixated on those outside.

"They can stay too. Kyogan could use some company." Kenji got up, and walked to the door, but stopped as he passed Gaia's sword. "Good to see you still have it." Kenji mumbled, Gaia looked over his shoulder as Kenji stepped out the door. Kyojinn stood up.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." Kyojinn walked to a wall, and pulled it open. A hidden door. He stepped in, waiting for Gaia to follow. Gaia stepped into the room, six beds lined the walls, with little space between them. The room was very warm, considering there was no fire warming the room. Iiar and Zent appeared through the door and ran into the hidden room.

"Woah! It's warm in here! Please tell me this is our room!" Iiar almost yelled in Kyojinn's ear. Kyojinn flinched at the sound, and nodded. "Yessss!" Iiar yelled as he ran and fell onto a bed. Zent walked to the bed furthest from Iiar and sat down.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Gaia mumbled as he passed Kyojinn. Kyojinn turned and began walking.

"Fire spirits, but you already saw that, didn't you?" Kyojinn mumbled as he left the room.


	17. Vengfull Wishes

Chapter 16 - Vengfull Wishes

Idris rushed quickly through the bushes and trees, bouncing over rocks, splashing through puddles and small creeks, as the slippery DarkFire continued his retreat, ever jumping from one tree to the next. Idris looked up at the shady asassin, with anger in his eyes, as he fell into a slightly larger creek. Hearing the splash, DarkFire hesitated and turned. As Idris pulled himself out of the creek, a small throwing knife passed his head, slicing through a bit of his hair and opening a small gash on the side of his head. Idris gripped the wound in pain, falling backwards into the creek, and gripping his previous wound in pain. DarkFire brought another throwing knife from his cloak, and held it between his middle and fore finger, then put it away. DarkFire began to jump away, as Idris regained his strength and began to climb out of the creek.

"Get back here dammit! I'm not through with you!" Idris yelled angrily as the asassin jumped just out of sight. "Aaaaah!" Idris pulled himself out with his arms spread on the ground. He took a moment to regain his breath, then stood up again. "KaoKara!" Idris yelled as he sprinted forward, withdrawing the KaoKara and holding it with both hands.

DarkFire stopped, one arm wrapped around the trunk of a tree, leaning off of the tree. He stared into the vast darkness of the cave that lay in front of him. Captivated by the deep darkness, DarkFire stared, tipping his handblade in front of him on different angles. His head darted back as birds flew rapidly out of the forest; Idris was coming. DarkFire stepped into the cave, making sure to leave his foot prints.

Idris stopped in front of the cave, panting, as blood trickled down the side of his face. He noticed the foot prints leading into the cave, and ran forward. As he dissapeared deep into the deep darkness, spiraling downward on a hill, a shadowy figure fell from the roof.

Idris ran, still fueled by rage and vengeance, down the hill, which led him to a small almost empty room. It appeared to be an abandoned mine shaft, as a few broken mine carts lay in the corner. Torches burned brightly to his left, as they sat around a door, the only other way out. DarkFire must have ran that way. Idris turned his body and ran full force into the door, kicking dust up behind him. A dark shadow grew bigger from the spiraling hill.

Idris burst powerfully through the open hole of a door, KaoKara drawn, held ready. As he charged forward blindly, he was yanked back on the sleeve, causing him to fall back on his side. He snapped his head up at the cause of the yanking; his sleeve had been stuck to the wall by a long, strange sword. It had two blades, one long and curving, the second blade, shorter and jagged, falling behind the other. As Idris opened his mouth to yell, a black glove covered his mouth. Idris followed the arm to see a woman, with her one finger to her lips, signalling Idris to be quiet. He studied the woman for a moment. She had a very sharp and defined face, appearing to be very serious. Her short black hair framed her head perfectly, reaching just barely to her shoulders. Her shoulders were covered by black metal shoulder pads, reaching over double the length of her shoulders. She was wearing totally black, pants and shirt, armour covering her elbows, hands, knees and ankles matching her shoulder pads. She reached quickly over Idris and withdrew the odd sword, placing it on her back, where a self-animated strap wrapped itself around the blades. She removed her hand from Idris mouth slowly.

"Who" Idris was cut off as her hand flew over his mouth again. She stared angrily at him, and tilted her head to the right. Idris looked at her stupidly for a moment, then looked in the direction she directed. He scrambled back a foot, at the shocking sight. Hundreds of soldiers, dressed in black armour, standing at attention. Torches flickered around and between the large group. The only voice in the large group, was coming from a very flamboyantly dressed man. He wore a bright red and green shirt, lined with fur, with bright red pants, lined with fur, and tied on the sides with yellow thread.

"The siege will start tomorrow! The enemy has taken Durin castle, and we will take it back! They say a rogue swordsman and bladen knight's defeated the demonic creature Orios! I would like to meet that swordsman, and plant it on Orios' body!" The man yelled, there was a loud cheer in the soldiers.

Idris turned to the woman as she removed her hand again. She nodded to him, signalling to talk.

"What's going on?" Idris asked, stupidly. The woman looked at him, as if he was a moron.

"Don't you have ears? They're sieging Durin castle. I would hate to be that swordsman." Her harsh voice explained. The woman resumed looking out at the men, "General Trigis is a tough fighter, and his Black Legion are some of the greatest soldiers around." Idris looked off to the side, and hesitated.

"Well...I'm..." Idris stammered, and the woman cut him off.

"Shutup!" She whispered quietly as she turned her head back toward the Black Legion.General Trigis made a motion to where they stood. "Crap! They saw us. Quick! Out the door!" The woman yelled as Black Legion soldiers ran quickly up the stairs to where Idris was. Idris scrambled to his feet, and rushed to the door, where the woman was thrown back at him, sending them both down on the floor.

"Spies." A soldier walked in from the door. Soldiers piled up from the stairs, forming a circle around the two grounded warriors.

"Crap...we'll have to fight..." Idris whispered to the woman, she looked at him suprised, then nodded slowly. "On three...One...two...three!" Idris jumped up and made a two handed swing with the KaoKara at the soldier nearest to him, swinging horizontally, and severing his head off. As the corpse fell to the ground, the rest of the soldiers drew their black-edge swords, and began flailing at the two allies. The woman ducked as a sword flew by her head, and stabbed forward through one of the soldiers armour. As his corpse fell to the ground, a skeleton burst through it, and took his sword. Idris looked back in amazement, what was she? His thoughts were cut short as another sword came close to his arm. He grabbed the arm of the soldier responsible, and tripped him. The woman turned and stabbed downward through the corpse, and another skeleton rose. Before long, 10 skeletons were by their side, and no soldier that had attacked was alive.

"Quick! Through the door!" The woman yelled at Idris. He turned and nodded, as he ran quickly, behind the woman. As she passed through the door, the eccentric General was staring her in the face. He quickly grabbed the hand her sword was in, and bent it backwards, causing her sword to drop to the floor with a loud clang. He brought his hand back, and made a fist. He smiled and drove his fist into the woman's stomach, winding her, and causing her to fall to the floor, gripping her stomach. Idris had backed up into the group of skeletons, nervously. General Trigis walked through the door, appearing to almost glide. A skeleton rose its sword to strike, but burst into pieces. As General Trigis came closer, each skeleton, one by one, fell apart, until he came to Idris.

"Goodbye." General Trigis said smirkly. Idris made a quick slash at the General's head, before the blade made contact, the General caught it in his hand. He smiled, as his fist flew swiftly into Idris' wound. Idris opened his mouth, as if to scream, but no sound came out. He grabbed at his wound, falling to his knees, then flat on the ground, unconcsious. "Well, that was easy." General Trigis walked down the stairs, two soldiers carrying the woman's limp body behind him. He stopped and looked at two of the closest soldiers. "Grab that man, will you?" The two soldiers saluted the general, and ran up the stairs obidiently. The general smiled to himself as he walked between the soldiers, back to his pedestal. As he placed a foot on the step to his pedestal, he shot his head around at two quick gasps for air. A dark figure stood over the bodies of the soldiers, who had knives planted between their eyes. The dark figure slung Idris' limp body over his shoulder, and darted out the door.


	18. Unexplainable

Chapter 17 - Unexplainable

The figure turned around quickly, swinging Idris' limp body with him, Idri's arm hit his chest. He threw a long chain with a blade at the end above the door, and when it made contact, he began swinging the chain left and right, the blade followed. Soldiers ran frantically to catch the man, stumbling over their own feet as they did so. The nearest soldier reached his hand forward and spread his hand, while placing the other on his sword hilt. The figure drew his blade back, with a magnificent twisting of the chain, flying around the hand, and catching the blade. The soldier drew his sword, and let out a fierce yell, followed by a scream of pain. The rocks above the door fell viciously onto the soldier, crushing and covering him until the door was sealed, and all you could see was the soldier's hand, fingers still spread. The figure smiled to itself and began running quickly up the spiraling hill. The purple blur ran quickly into the bush, with Idris on his back.

The infuriated General stomped angrily through the crowd of soldiers, who muttered to themselves. Occasionally he would stop, and let out a scowl to the nearest mumbling soldier. Near the back, he stopped and scowled at a mumbling soldier, who stood at attention for him.

"He got...AWAY!" Trigis yelled at the soldier, as he threw his arm out and caught the soldier by the arm, swinging him around and throwing him up the stairs at the soldiers desperatly attempting to clear the rubble in the door, knocking them all down in a heap of black metal. "You're all USELESS!" Trigis scolded the soldiers as he walked back up the aisle. One of the soldiers was brave enough to speak.

"B-but..." The soldier stammered. Like a flash, Trigis snapped around, and the soldier had a 4 pointed shruiken like object in front of him. Trigis held the odd trinket out, it came to 4 points opposite each other, seeming to be like small arrows. The tips were covered in an odd orange metal, that glimmered in the light. An odd design carved in the middle of either side, and a colourful feather placed between two of the points.

"Finish your sentence." Trigis said coldly, as he pressed the odd weapon against the soldier's helmet, and cut a hole through it. The soldier let out a whimper and began speaking again.

"We captured the girl!" The soldier flinched after he finished his sentence, expecting the cold tip of the weapon to cut through his head. There was a light screech as the weapon was withdrawn.

"Haha...Brave soul. You're very right. You get to live." Trigis smiled smirkly as he walked over to the unconscious woman, and leaned over her.

Idris drowsily opened his eyes, and closed them again, unable to support his eyelids, he felt soft hair brush against his face. As he slowly gained consciousness, Idris became aware of the fact that his limp body was slung over another, and moving rather fast. He attempted to move his arm, twitching his finger. He tried his left arm, and rose it up slowly, the hand barely moving. His index finger was nicked by a tree branch, and he quickly let it fall to the persons side. He began to wonder who was carrying him: Perhaps Gaia and Zent had found him? Or maybe the woman had escaped and took him with her. Unaware of the answer, Idris made another attempt at opening his eyes, and suceeded. He let out a quick gasp for air, as he regarded the soft hair brushing his face, was purple. Idris moved his arms and quickly grabbed the shoulders, and pushed himself back for a better look, and his fears were proved.

"I wouldn't let go just yet." DarkFire said smirkly as the handblade flew across an oncoming abyss, planting itself in a tree. "Hold on." DarkFire commanded, as he jumped off the cliff and over the abyss. Idris clung to DarkFire for dear life, wrapping his arms around his chest and his legs around his waste. DarkFire glided across, holding onto the chain tightly, and stuck his feet out to catch the cliff wall. The impact was minimal as DarkFire caught the side of the wall with his feet, Idris shook a little. DarkFire looked up and began pulling himself up, wrapping the chain around his arm as he went. He gripped the edge of the cliff with his free hand, and pulled himself up with the chain. DarkFire stood on the cliff edge for a moment, and resumed running quickly, grabbing the blade out of the tree as he went by. Idris loosened his grip and leaned back off of DarkFire.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping me?" Idris scowled at the lowly assassin. DarkFire reached back and grabbed Idris by the legs, keeping him latched on.

"Taking you to Lon town..." DarkFire said quietly, through his face mask. "And...I owe you..." Idris scowled at DarkFire's reasoning, and placed one hand on the KaoKara.

"You worthless assassin! You killed my parents and expect me to forgive you because you save me from getting beat by lousy soldiers? You're an idiot!" Idris gripped the KaoKara tightly, "KaoKa" DarkFire moved quickly sideways, throwing Idris off balance, hitting Idris' head off the trunk of a tree and knocking him unconscious. DarkFire shook his head, and leaned forward to let Idris' body hang over his again.

DarkFire burst through the forest, and slowed his pace. He walked casually into the peaceful Lon town, with the occasional farmer taking produce to the market north of there at Werin. Dust kicked up occasionally on the dusty trail of a road, which twisted around and between houses. DarkFire walked slowly, shifting his vision from one side of the street to the other, looking for an inn. Idris' heavy body began to slide off, DarkFire boosted Idris' back up, so his head was on DarkFire's shoulder. DarkFire spotted an inn between two shabby looking houses, and the inn didn't look much better. Regardless of the look, he walked slowly towards it and entered.

"Excuse me..." DarkFire said quietly to the inn keeper, who had been sorting through various coins. The innkeeper's head shot up, and she let out a quick gasp as she saw Idris unconscious draped over DarkFire's body. She looked around frantically, moving her hands across her desk in quick jumps, until she found a key.

"Quickly! Quickly! Get him to a room!" She held the key out, and pointed to the nearest door to her desk. DarkFire walked slowly forward, and grabbed the key quickly from the woman. He moved quickly to the door, and opened it. DarkFire entered the shabby looking room, and immediatly located the bed. He quickly slung Idris' body onto the bed, leaving him laying sideways. DarkFire sat next to him, and placed his hand on Idris' shoulder, pulling him down so he layed on his back. Idris' face was covered by his dark blue hair, smoothly flying over it. DarkFire brushed Idris' hair off to the side, and looked solidly at the young swordsman. He spoke quietly through his purple face mask.

"Don't think we're even, Idris."


	19. Swift Sailing

Chapter 18 - Swift Sailing

Darren stood at the helm of the ship, his large mace placed against the side of the elevated helm. Darren yelled orders to a soldier just emerging from below deck. "What were you doing down there? I know we all need to take breaks, but could you get back to work?" The soldier looked up at attention, saluted Darren, and helped several other soldiers and sailors check the ship for errors. Darren turned his attention to three soldiers who were driving their bodies forward on the cannon, pushing it towards the edge of the boat, where a small circle was cut for the cannon head. The soldier stood back, and took a push forward on the cannon, attempting to push it through the hole. Darren laughed slightly. "Hey, guys, I think it's a bit to the right." The soldiers looked up at Darren, suprised, and moved it to the left. As they pushed it forward, it slid perfectly into the hole.

"Thank you, Darren, sir!" One of the soldiers yelled up to Darren, as all three soldiers saluted him. Darren chuckled.

"No problem guys." Darren smiled as he turned and walked to the edge of the boat, and leaned over. He watched Carissa and Veron talking, and occasionally Carissa barking orders. She pointed to four barrels on her left, the soldiers saluted her and picked up the barrels. Three soldiers carried them on their shoulders, and another two split the weight of the heavier barrel. They walked up the dock and onto the boat and headed below deck. Darren shouted out to Carissa and Veron "Shouldn't you two be working?" Darren turned around and walked back as he chuckled to himself. Carissa looked up, then turned her attention back to Veron, swinging her hair around ot block the view of the boat.

"He's really getting on my nerves." Carissa said bluntly to Veron, as she placed one hand on the sword at her side. Veron nodded.

"He's always been a little over the top with his kindness." Veron looked off up to Darren asking one of the sailor's kindly to help him fix something with the wheel. Veron shook his head, his solid hair moved slightly, and turned back to Carissa. "But maybe, Lady Carissa is jealous?" Carissa looked at him, shocked. She leaned slightly forward.

"Jealous of what?" Carissa asked impatiently. Veron smirked.

"Well, Darren is clearly the favourite of the soldiers..." Veron stated quietly, still smirking. Carrisa grabbed forward quickly with her free hand, catching Veron by the collar.

"I'm not jealous of that wind bag!" Carissa yelled loudly. Several soldiers stopped in their trakcs and whipped their heads around at Carissa's yelling. Darren stopped what he was doing, his back to Carissa and Veron. He looked over his shoulder, a sad look on his face. He turned back and proceeded down below deck. Carissa looked around nervously, blushing. She let go of Veron's collar slowly, who was still smirking.

"If you say so, Lady Carissa, if you say so." Veron chuckled to himself, as he put his hands back of his head and walked towards the boat. Carissa turned and stomped one foot on the ground, she opened her mouth to speak as she rose her fist. She looked around nervously at the soldiers, eyes still on her. She slowly brought her hand back to her side, and slid her foot so she was standing straight. She shyly looked at the ground, trying to think. She snapped her head back up, and glared at the nearest soldier.

"What are you staring at? Back to work!" Carissa yelled loudly again. The soldiers jumped, suprised, and quickly resumed their work. Veron looked over and laughed quietly. He turned his attention back forward, and boarded the boat. Carissa resumed looking at the ground. Was she really jealous of Darren? Did her soldiers loyalty lie in Darren now?

"Everyone, on board! We're departing now! I'll leave you here if you fell asleep on the job!" Veron yelled loudly from the helm of the ship. Carissa snapped out her thoughts and looked up at Veron, then back down. She put her hands behind her back and walked slowly onto the dock. Still looking down, she turned to step onto the board between the boat and dock. It was quickly moved to the side as Carissa stepped forward. Off balance, she fell forward into the water. She shrieked slightly, and went under. She came up, chest deep in water, her hair soaked and stuck to her face. She quickly wiped her hair out of her face with a swing from her hand. She jolted her view up at the saboteur.

"VERON! I'll kill you!" Carissa yelled angrily at the laughing Veron. Most soldiers stood quietly, afraid of what Carissa may do to them, a few chuckled softly to themselves, unable to contain their laughter.

"Oh come now, Lady Carissa, it was only to wake you up. No harm intended." Veron smirked and offered his hand out to the soaked Carissa. She looked off to the side, then back up at Veron, angrily. She looked off to the side again, and quickly threw her hand into Veron's, still angrily looking off. Veron smirked and pulled her out of the water. As she stepped onto the boat, soaking the deck where she stood, she snapped her hand away from Veron, and continue looking out in the distance. Veron shrugged, turned, and walked below deck. A few soldiers stood staring at the dripping Carissa. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Get back to work..." She mumbled. The soldiers slowly turned and resumed their assigned tasks. The captain of the ship climbed to the helm, and began barking orders to set sail. Several sailors did as he said, the soldiers mostly unaware of the tasks. The captain gripped the wheel tightly, as the boat began to move. It started slowly, and after moving a distance from the dock, the boat began to speed up. Before long, the boat was moving quickly, cutting through the ocean.

Carissa sat with her back to the wall, her hair and clothes still soaked. She tilted her head back and looked blankly at the sky. She tilted her head to the left, looking down at her soaked green armour, laying in a puddle of water. She tilted her head to the right, looking at her soaked sword sheath, bow, and arrows. The sword sat off to the side, the only thing currently fit to use. A few minutes and her armour should be usable, but her arrows won't fly straight due to the water. She resumed staring at the sky, and shook her head.

After 15 minutes of sailing, Darren emerged from below deck. He immediatly turned to his left, and climbed a ladder leading up to the helm. Darren walked quickly over to the captain, his mace strapped to his back, the head rising over his shoulder.

"Are the conditions okay for sailing?" Darren asked inquisitivly. The captain looked at Darren, suprised.

"You're the one who sweet talked all the soldiers and sailors to get them to do their work. You're quite the smart lad." The captain smiled to himself and looked forward, turning the wheel slightly. Darren giggled slightly.

"No, I'm just being nice. The soldiers listen because they want to." Darren explained. The captain put a smug look on his face.

"You can't fool me, Bladen Knight." The captain said smugly. Darren turned his body slightly to the side, still fixated on the captain. The captain looked at Darren, as if he saw right through him. "Yes, sir, it's perfect weather for sailing. It should be swift sailing from here to the Pey do" The captain was cut short as a large explosion in the water. Cannon's were being fired.


	20. Not So Open Seas

Chapter 19 - Not So Open Seas

Before Darren could bark an order, or even get back on his feet, another cannon shot hit the water with a loud boom, sending a large splash onto the hull of their ship. Soldiers sprawled all over the deck, running for cover, running for the cannons, running for the ammo. Darren finally pulled himself together and barked at the soldiers.

"Get the cannons ready to fire! We can't let them get that close! Load the cannons!" Darren turned to the captain, who was trying to manuever away from the ship which was a fair distance away, but advancing. Darren grabbed him, "What are you doing!" He barked, the captain looked back at this 'nice guy' with a stupid look.

"I'm trying to get us away from that ship which happens to be firing on us!" The captain's stupid look was replaced with a look of pride. Darren looked angrily at him.

"They're advancing you idiot! Not only would you not have time to get out of range before they rake us, they can't fire until they're in position again, now's our time to take them out!" Darren yelled angrily, the captain looked dumbfounded. The captain quickly collected himself and his stern look returned. He spun the wheel in the opposite direction, turning the starboard side of the boat to face the oncoming ship, and stopping the ship. The enemy ship began to turn, and men in black armour could be seen loading the cannons. Darren quickly turn to the soldiers loading the cannons. "All cannons, ready, FIRE!" Darren's yelling was quickly drowned out by the crash of their own cannonfire. The soldiers watched as the cannonballs flew through the sky, and hit the water with a loud crash. Carissa emerged to the top of the deck, and began helping reload the cannons. Another cannon was fired at the enemy ship, this time hitting it with a loud crash. A few black armoured soldiers flew off the ship along with a fair amount of debris. The enemy ship had finally turned, and both ships sat with their starboard side against each other, cannons ready to fire.

Veron had been sleeping on one of the bunks in the lower deck. A cannon shot rattled the ship, and Veron fell off the bed hitting the ground hard. He let out a grunt and got up, still half asleep. Another shot was heard and his head snapped up. "Cannon fire?" He asked himself. He waited. Another shot, louder now, sent a large crash on top of the ship, followed by a few screams. Veron jumped up, and grabbed his armour, quickly pulling the combination of chain and plate mail over his head and onto his legs. He grabbed his twin blades and put them in their sheathes on the back of his armour. He fought his way through a number of scrabliming soldiers and up onto the deck. The enemy ship was lined with black armoured soldiers, which he had not seen before. Holes in both boats and injured soldiers were apparent. The enemy ship overshot it's mark, and a cannonball whizzed just a few feet overhead. He saw grapples in the hands of the black armoured soldiers, and his eyes narrowed. He quickly ran over to a cannon which was armed and ready to fire. He knocked the soldier who was aiming out of the way.

"You're not boarding my ship..." Veron mumbled as he aimed the cannon and the soldier laid dumbfounded. He lined his eye with the cannon, taking aim at the middle of the group. A grapple flew through the air and latched onto one of the masts. Veron lit the wick, and fired the cannon. The cannonball tore through the grapplers, sending the grapples and their holders into seperate directions, both in pieces. A cannonball tore through one of the upper decks of their own ship, above the water. As the enemy soldiers grabbed more grapples, and cannonfire filled the air with the occasional crash of wood breaking, Veron remained cool, and reloaded his cannon. He aimed his cannon downward, aiming at the middle of the hull, he advised the soldiers on either side of him to do the same. Grapples flew through the air and latched onto their ship. "1...2...3!" The three cannons made a loud echoing boom, and the cannonballs all ripped through the lower hull of the enemy ship, and water began to flood in. Veron smiled, until he saw the black armour swinging toward the boat. He quickly jumped up, unsheathing one of his blades, and cut the rope above him in one swing. The black armour fell downwards and hit the water with a splash.

Darren smiled as he saw the enemy ship sinking, but the smile faded as he saw about 20 enemy soldiers boarding the ship. He turned to the captain.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Darren yelled, and the captain nodded, as he ordered for the anchor to be pulled up. As the anchor was pulled up, the wind caught the sails and they began to move again, as the enemy ship helplessly sank down. But, a brawl had erupted on their own ships deck, as the black armoured soldiers fought the allied soldiers 3 to 1. As sword flew, and black armoured soldiers began to fall and fly off the side of the deck, allied soldiers began to fall as well. Veron quickly drove his blade through an enemy soldier and tossed him off the deck. Darren smiled, but then saw a black helmet peek over the ladder he had come up. He quickly grabbed his large mace, and spun with it, smacking the black helmet hard and send it flying along with it's now dead wearer. Black armour continued to fall over the sides of the boat, until there was only one soldier left. Veron quickly dashed at him, catching his sword with one blade, and sweeping his head off his shoulders with the other. He kicked the body over the side of the boat, and cheering erupted from the ships deck. The cheering quickly died down, and soldiers went to rest, or to repair holes in the ship.

An hour later...

"How does it look?" Veron asked as he looked at Darren across the table. Darren shook his head.

"Bad. The ship is in bad condition, and not moving at full speed. We have next to no ammo left for the cannons, and a lot of injured soldiers. If we get attacked again, or even if we run into bad weather, we might not make it back." Darren said, lowering his head. Veron thought for a moment.

"How long for the journey back to the Pey docks?" Veron asked. Darren didn't raise his head.

"A Day." Darren shook his head. "All we can do is hope that there is going to be good weather for the safe journey back..." Darren rose his head slightly and nodded at passing soldiers.

"Have you ever seen that kind of armour before, Darren?" Veron asked, Darren's head shot up. He thought for a moment.

"I've seen black armour before, but now that you mention it, it did seem rather strange...not like any soldier's armour I've seen before. Why?" Darren asked nervously, Veron looked at the ceiling.

"I've never seen it before. And from what I gather, there was little warning they were coming. It was as though they appeared from no where. First that giant creature, why not soldiers who appear out of nowhere? It all seems rather strange to me." Veron leaned back on his chair and thought of these matters. Darren got up, looking at the ground. He said he needed a rest, and shuffled off to one of the bunks.


End file.
